


Sakura Flowers

by Steangine



Series: Sakura [2]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-04
Updated: 2017-06-04
Packaged: 2018-11-08 23:42:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11092374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steangine/pseuds/Steangine
Summary: “Tetsu, you’re drunk.”“No, I’m not.”Aomine and Kagami came back from America and Momoi wants to throw a party to welcome them back.[Sequel to Sakura Blossoms]





	Sakura Flowers

**Author's Note:**

> This is the sequel of "Sakura Blossom". If you haven't read it yet, it will be difficult to follow the plot here. Basically, Aomine and Kagami went to America right after high school and became boyfriends. When, few years later, they are back; they split up and remained friends. Kuroko, who has always loved Aomine, has opposing feelings about the whole situation.

“A welcome back party?”

Since when Aomine came back from America, Momoi was more beautiful than ever. Her eyes always glimmered of an elated light; it had been long time since the last time Kuroko saw such a cheerful expression on her face.

When Aomine saw her short hair, Kuroko noticed his sullen fast glare that was swallowed into Momoi’s tight hug. She cried over his chest and many people wondered who was that “ _Stupid Dai- chan!_”. In that moment, Kuroko felt like an intruder and blessed his scarce presence.

“Yes! It’s a surprise and Ryoucchan said we should use his apartment!”

“That’s usual of Ryouta-kun.”

“Yup! And I’ll do my best to coo–“ Momoi met Kuroko’s blank gaze and she read a silent plea. “Oh-okay. I suppose I should leave cooking experiments for later, right?” She gave out a tiny embarrassed laugh that made her look more cute than beautiful.

“I suppose so.” Kuroko gently caressed her head. “I think Sakurai-kun will be more than happy to cook. We can help him.”

“Of course! And we need to buy drinks, chips and–ah! Plastic cutlery, garlands! And music too! Who can take care of it?”

Her enthusiasm affected Kuroko, his stomach was tingling and it wasn’t hunger. They were going to have a party together and the idea made Kuroko recall the party for his sixteenth birthday; he sensed a bit of the old happiness, the warm pleasure of being surrounded by his friends. That day of many years before he played with Aomine again and Aomine smiled again.

Kuroko smiled absent-mindedly.

“You can’t wait for this Saturday too, Tetsu-kun!”

“Yes.” He admitted with a single nod. “I’m glad Daiki-kun… and Taiga-kun are back.”

Momoi slightly bumped her arm against Kuroko’s just to hold his hand.

“Tetsu-kun, are you okay?”

Kuroko turned his head with a “ _Yes._ ” already itching his tongue. However, when he met Momoi’s gaze, he knew that whatever he could have replied, she would have realized whether he was lying or not. Momoi had always been sharp and slowly she also managed to read through Kuroko’s blank expression. It took her years, too many embarrassing silences of awareness and the final realization of Kuroko that he couldn’t fool her friend anymore.

“Satsuki-san, I still like Daiki-kun. I guess…”

She didn’t look much surprised. Even if Kuroko perceived a slight contraction of her forehead, Momoi just tilted a bit her head and let his hand go. Kuroko felt cold on the palm at the contact with the air.

“Tetsu-kun.”

The way Momoi put her arms around his neck and gently made him lean his head on her shoulder was so natural that Kuroko surrendered to the soft pressures of her hands. She caressed the back of his head the same way his grandmother used to do when he was younger. Ah, how he missed her – and Kuroko didn’t know why he was thinking about his grandmother, who passed away few months before he started university.  Probably just because Momoi’s love, from a childish crush, turned into something different and Kuroko saw her as a sister. He leaned his arms around her waist.

“You shouldn’t worry this much.”

Kuroko told Momoi he liked Aomine only a year after Aomine and Kagami left Japan. When he was sure he wasn’t feeling anything for him anymore.

“I was so happy when he told me he broke up with Kagami. I’m the worst…”

“No, you aren’t. You are the best friend Dai-chan could have hoped for.”

“No. You are.”

Kuroko gently raised his head and Momoi took off her arms, letting him take a step behind. Kuroko wasn’t much taller than her, she didn’t have to bend the head like she did with Aomine and the others; but Kuroko was still the most beautiful boy she had ever met. Momoi loved the beauty Kuroko had in his appearance and in his behavior, he was beautiful also with the shade of grief on his face. She smiled.

“Somehow I knew that you still liked Dai-chan.”

“Really?”

She nodded. “You were so happy when we looked together at his photos with Tai-chan. You were happy that he was happy.”

“And now–“

“Now…” Momoi grabbed Kuroko’s hand all of a sudden and grinned at his surprised face. “…we are going to do shopping!” She announced thrusting a fist up in the air. “Tetsu-kun, you should be less rigid. And happier about yourself.”

“You say?”

Kuroko felt like he could breathe slightly better, even if he had been breathing well from before. But his chest was undoubtedly lighter.

“Yes, I say. Sawamura-san keeps bugging me about you, by the way. Also, the captain of the kendo club has an eye on you. You have many admirers for passing unnoticed all the time.”

“Really?”

“Are you doubting my skills on gathering information?”

Both chuckled.

“Of course not.” Kuroko took a deep breath. “I thought you would have told me to tell Daiki-kun about my feelings.”

“There’s no need to tell you. Tetsu-kun isn’t as stupid as Dai-chan is, so you know what to do without me telling you.” She sighed. “When I confessed to you, I slowly started to feel better. Staying in a limbo is the worst thing to do.”

Momoi was telling him indirectly that he had to confess to Aomine. Kuroko would have given that advice himself to a friend in the same situation, but, before the talk with Momoi, that option wasn’t in the list of the things he was planning to do with Aomine around.

“After the party.” He affirmed with a severe nod. “I’ll do it after the party.”

***

The days to the party flew away. Kuroko spent most of the time running between Aomine, who needed a huge help with the part of the program he missed, and Momoi, who showed once again her skills in planning but asked Kuroko to be her right-hand man for the task.

Kuroko met with Kagami the day after he had met Aomine and he felt so relieved when Kagami basically jumped on him with a trapping hug.

__

_ “Taiga-kun.” _

_ “Tetsu!” Aomine must had infected him. “Man, you’re even shorter now.” _

_ “Maybe it’s you who got taller.” Kuroko remarked without a trace of annoyance in his voice. _

_ “And where’s Nigou?” _

_ “At home.” _

_ When Kuroko freed himself from his arms, he looked directly at Kagami’s bright smiling face. Kuroko felt like they were still in middle school, playing basketball together and supporting each other. _

_ “Man, I expected to see him around you.” _

_ “I can bring him at the party.” _

_ “W-what? Hey, don’t chuckle!” _

_ “I’ll definitely bring him. Daiki-kun will be happy about it.” _

_ “It’s still my house, I won’t let him in!” _

__

However, when Kuroko appeared in front of the apartment with a little happy Nigou wagging his tail, Kagami didn’t slam back the door. Even if for an endless moment Kuroko was afraid he would have done it, as his eyebrows twitched and his smile faded away when Kagami noticed the dog panting with sparkling eyes gazing at him.

“Good afternoon, Taiga-kun.”

“Good–no! Don’t you even dare releasing that beast here!”

The “beast” jumped at his legs as soon as his paws touched the floor. While Kuroko took off his jacket and shoes, Nigou was standing on his rear paws, trying to reach for Kagami, who was pressing his back against the wall with all his might as if he hoped for an escape to open behind him.

“Taiga-kun, you got used to him during high school…”

Kuroko found strange that over-reaction Kagami stopped showing after the first week of Nigou becoming the mascot of the Seirin basketball team.

“Oh, Tetsu, it’s you.”

As soon as Aomine appeared in the entrance, Nigou detected him and scampered in his direction. He was welcomed by a huge smile and Aomine hold him tightly, allowing Nigou to lick all over his face.

“Hey hey! Tetsu-inu! You haven’t changed at all!”

Aomine chuckled, covering the scared sigh of relief coming from Kagami.

“Taiga got used to small dogs until a chihuahua of a neighbor bit him on the calf. He fell back into his fear.”

“I see…”

Kagami scowled. “I’ve never done a thing to that small monster!”

“Well, Nigou isn’t a monster Taiga-kun, he will never ever bite you, as he loves you.”

Kagami was about to reply, but his voice froze on his tongue at the very moment Aomine leaned Nigou on his head. The dog panted heavily near his ear.

“See? He missed you.”

Kuroko couldn’t see Kagami’s face, as it was buried into his hands, but probably it was filled with fear to the core.

“Okay okay I get it! Now take him away from me!”

Momoi was already there. They started the preparations and spent most of the time speaking of whatever came up into their minds.

_ “I mean, they could come and lend a hand!” _

_ “Dai-chan, you agreed to help.” _

_ “Especially Ryouta.” _

_ “Ah, Tetsuya! Bring away that dog!” _

_ “He wants to eat something, Taiga-kun.” _

_ “There is meat in the fridge! Throw it to him!” _

_ “I can’t give him raw meat.” _

__

The first one to arrive was Akashi with Midorima and Takao. Murasakibara lost his way and arrived late, but Kise was later than him.

“Where’s Himuro?”

Kuroko distractedly followed every single conversation. He was sitting in a corner of the sofa, taking little but frequent sips from his glass and tending it to whoever started pouring again the liquor.

It looked like they went back to time, when they all were attending high school and overcame the dark transition from middle school. Kuroko felt nostalgic when Kise jumped at him chanting his name, but hid his feelings behind a deadpanned stare; then Murasakibara shared a Maiubo with him -but only with him- and he talked with Akashi, Midorima and Momoi about basket, school system and their old schoolmates. At a certain point Kise asked in general if anyone had an affair going on and Kuroko caught the quick glance of Momoi; she wasn’t thinking about her ex, she was thinking about Sawamura, the senpai who wanted to make a move on him.

Aomine and Kagami argued, smiled, hugged and pinched each other. They ended up teasing one another, their cheeks redder and redder as they went. All of a sudden, Kise appeared between them, so fast that Kuroko didn’t notice and thought he learnt how to copy misdirection. Kise talked to Kagami, then smiled at Aomine. Kagami slightly elbowed him with an embarrassed smile -did he like Kise? What a strange idea, Kuroko thought filling his paper glass again- but Kise was looking at Aomine and didn’t turn back.

Kuroko felt his face warm and his head so light he had to lean against the backseat of the sofa. He kept drinking while Kise blinked at Aomine, tugged his t-shirt and dragged him into a burst of laughs. Aomine smacked his head, like he used to do during middle school, and Kuroko thought they were both beautiful. Kise was beautiful, but next to Aomine he was sparkling even more. While Aomine, well, Aomine was always at the peak of his beauty and overcame that limit only when he was on a basketball court.

The glass was empty. Kuroko swung his head starting at the blue bottom stained with few leftover drops: what in the world was he thinking about? His eyes were fixed on the colorful pattern of the glass when he heard Momoi’s voice whining in a high-pitched tone.

“Dai-chan! You finished all the paprika chips! I wanted some too!”

“You are too slow, Satsuki.”

Momoi threw her empty glass at him, but it miserably fell on Aomine’s lap.

“I’m going to buy some.”

Kuroko stood up and silently walked to the door. Takao noticed him only when he was putting on his jacket.

“What’s wrong?”

“I’m going to buy some paprika chips.” Kuroko affirmed with such a firm voice that he was surprised that his vision was quite blurred and his body felt distant from his control.

Takao nodded and leaned again on Midorima’s shoulder. Before anyone could say anything else, Kuroko wobbled outside the residence.

He didn’t know where he was heading to, Kuroko just walked down the street until he saw the sign of a little 24/7 shop. The light coming from inside formed a strange geometric shape on the sidewalk. Kuroko let his legs leading the way and silently stared at some bags of chips, paying attention to the drawings and colors.

One of the bags was black with red lines on it. Like Touhou’s jersey, he recalled, Aomine’s jersey. Aomine was truly beautiful and it was nice when he kissed him on the cheeks like Americans used to do. Kuroko touched the spot where he remembered Aomine’s lips brushed and tilted his head.

Aomine was beautiful and also Kise was beautiful. After some drinks, Kise didn’t hide anymore how he was clearly showing sweet eyes at Aomine and trying to stay as close as possible to him. Kuroko was sure Kise was hitting on him and maybe Aomine fell for it. Logical, Kise was beautiful.

First Kagami, then Kise. Kuroko couldn’t compete, there was no way he was inside the range of people Aomine Daiki could want as a love partner.

As his mind completed that depressing circle of thoughts, he grabbed more bags of chips without caring about the flavor. When he walked out of the shop, he bumped against a tall person and all the bags he was carrying on his arms like a strange composed child, fell at his feet. Instead of freaking out, Kuroko stared at them as if chips weren’t his business anymore.

“Tetsu!”

The view of Aomine kneeling to grab the chips appeared in front of his eyes and Kuroko showed a calm surprise on his face.

“Aomine-kun… you shouldn’t be here.”

Aomine stood up and looked down at Kuroko.

“Tetsu, you’re drunk.”

“No, I’m not.”

“Just wait a sec.” Aomine disappeared into the shop for a handful of seconds and when he reappeared, all the chips had been stuffed into a plastic bag. “Let’s go home.”

Kuroko frowned at the hand tended towards him.

“I’m not drunk.”

He took a step back with a resolved look into his watery eyes and slowly raised his left leg. He barely managed to open his arms before his upper half bended forward, bringing with it the rest of the body. He fell down.

“Tetsu!”

Kuroko looked at the sky, then at Aomine’s concerned face; there was something creepy in the way the streetlamp over them was enlightening him.

“You agree with me when I say that I’m not the most balanced person in the world.” He explained spelling every single word with a perfect pronunciation. “I’m not drunk.”

Aomine gave him a resigned look before making him stand again.

“Tetsu, you’re lighter than I remembered.”

“…yes?”

Kuroko walked next to Aomine, slightly behind him, and surrendered when he grabbed his sleeve and didn’t let it go. The bags of chips slightly swung back and forth and its magnetic movement hypnotized Kuroko.

“Aomine-kun.”

“Daiki.”

“Aomine Daiki-kun.”

“Tetsu, really?!”

Aomine glanced at Kuroko: his cheeks were so red it looked like someone slapped him and his eyes were blurred by a wet veil. He gave up.

“Whatever…”

“Daiki-kun…” Kuroko went on. “You would make a nice pair with Ryouta-kun.”

Aomine almost tripped.

“What?!”

“He is beautiful. You are beautiful.” Kuroko counted on his fingers. “It’s… normal.” His head fell forward on his chest. “It’s normal, yes.” He repeated absent-mindedly as he made a huge effort to raise his head back.

“But I don’t like Ryouta. As if!”

“Why not?”

“Because I don’t!”

“No, you like him, Daiki-kun. I know you the best.”

“Tetsu, how many drinks have you had?”

“I’m not drunk.”

Silence fell on them. Kuroko stared at his own walking feet, while Aomine kept looking at him as he faltered at every step. When they arrived so close at Kagami’s house they could see the lights of his apartment, Kuroko spoke again.

“Daiki-kun.”

“We’re almost there, Tetsu.”

“I know. But I love you.”

Aomine stopped. Kuroko froze in the sudden realization of his words and wiggled away from Aomine tugging his sleeve. He made two steps before sitting down on the sidewalk and curling with the head hidden on his knees.

“T-Tetsu?”

“Go away!” He shrieked finally showing a glimpse of liquor in the inflection of his voice. “I didn’t say anything, I’m stupid!” He took a deep breath. “No, you are stupid!”

Kuroko heard Aomine laughing. It was a soft laugh, gentle and beautiful, but he hoped for a hole to open right under him so that the soil could suck him down and never spit him out again.

“Silly Tetsu.”

Aomine ruffled his hair, Kuroko dared to glance at him uncovering only one eye. His face and ears were red.

“You always look so calm and collected. You’re pretty fun when you’re drunk. I’d never expected to see you like that.”

“…I’m not drunk.”

Aomine chuckled. “Hey Tetsu, I want to kiss you.”

“A… friendly American kiss?”

Kuroko slightly raised his head and Aomine was so close he was tempted to retreat. But a hand gently leaned on the back of his neck and Aomine spoke directly on his lips.

“I’m going to kiss you Tetsu. Okay?”

“…okay…”

Aomine’s lips were dry and chapped. Kuroko heard his trembling breath and his own head was emptied of everything. He felt tears filling his eyes but couldn’t stop them, nor the sobs that broke the kiss.

“T-Tetsu!”

Kuroko pressed the eyes on his right sleeve.

“Please Aomine-kun, forget!” He came back to the surname. “You kissed me out of pity because I’m dru–“ His breath faltered. “–nk! Forget this!”

“Do you really think I’d do something like this?”

“Because you’re my friend. And you’re kind and beautiful and also stupid, but I like the stupid Aomine-kun, I like everything of you!” Kuroko spoke with his face sunk on his arms. “Please Aomine-kun, forget…”

Aomine shook his head. “I can’t, Tetsu.” Kuroko didn’t oppose any resistance as Aomine embraced him into a hug. “Because I like you. I like the Tetsu who loves basketball and cute animals. I like the Tetsu who wants to keep his poker face and the clumsy drunk Tetsu who is currently ashamed of himself. I like every shade of you, Tetsu.”

Kuroko pressed his cheek wet of tears against his chest, his limp hands fell down resting on his own lap and he went along with the slow stroke of Aomine’s fingers sinking into his hair.

“…then you like me?”

“Yes.”

“And not Kise?”

“Not Kise.”

“And Kagami?”

“We remained friends.” Aomine smiled. “He was the first one to know I like you.”

“But… Aomi–Daiki-kun…” Kuroko sighed. “I’m not drunk.” He muttered with his lips almost closed.

“…Tetsu, you clearly are.”

Aomine dragged Kuroko back to Kagami’s apartment. He said he wasn’t drunk once more while he curled in an angle of the sofa and Kagami put a cover on him. Nigou climbed on Kuroko right after to take a nap.

Momoi didn’t observe the whole scene. She was on the balcony with Aomine, eating her paprika chips out of the range of his friend.

“What happened with Tetsu-kun?”

“What?” Aomine frowned. “Nothing. He was drunk and I dragged him home.”

“I was here with Tai-chan and saw everything.”

“…what are you–?”

“Tetsu-kun suddenly sat down on the sidewalk and you kissed him.”

Aomine felt his ears and forehead getting warmer. He avoided looking towards Momoi.

“That was–“

“I’m really happy for you.” Momoi tried to adjust her hair, then remembered she had them cut and just waved her hand around her ear. “Here, you can have them.” She forced Aomine to take the bag of chips. “But don’t you even dare trying to lie to me anymore. You are a bad liar, Dai-chan.”

Aomine scratched his head. “Damn it… Satsuki.” He stopped her before she went back inside the room. “Short hair suits you.”

That unexpected compliment made Momoi blush a bit. “You say?” Her smile was slightly embarrassed. “I’m unsure whether I’ll made them grow or not.”

Aomine sat down with his back against the wall. He pushed his right hand into the bag just to find it half empty.

“Hey, there are just crumbs in here!”

He licked his thumb staring at the sky.

_ “I know. But I love you.” _

His stomach contracted in a warm pleasure. Aomine pressed his forehead against his knees: he was happy.

**Author's Note:**

> At first I thought to finish the one shot when Aomine kissed Kuroko. Then I added the last part because the friendship between Aomine and Momoi is a blessing (and Momoi with short hair is a thing).  
> There are no Sakura Flowers in this one, as the Sakura Flower is Momoi herself.


End file.
